televisionfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
아마존
아마존들은 생츄어리에 널리 퍼진 유일신교인 자카룸 교를 믿지 않고 자연과 관련된 그들의 다신교를 믿는다. 이들은 생츄어리(디아블로 세계관)의 남부 섬지대에서 살아가는 자들이다. 이들이 사는 곳은 숲이 우거진 지역으로 숲에서의 전투는 힘이 강한 남성보다는 날렵한 여성이 더 유리하기 때문에 모든 전사들은 여성으로 구성되는데, 이들은 활과 창에 매우 능숙하다. 단, 그렇다고 해서 남성들이 천대받는 것은 아니다. 정치나 경제, 종교 측에서 중요한 자리를 차지하고 있다. 아마존들은 생츄어리에 널리 퍼진 유일신교인 자카룸 교를 믿지 않고 자연과 관련된 그들의 다신교를 믿는다. 그리고 그들의 신탁에 따라 인류의 존재를 위협하는 3대 악마(메피스토, 바알, 디아블로)와의 전투를 숙명으로 여기고 있다. 그럼, 지금부터 이들의 대사를 들어보죠. 액트 1. - 로그 캠프 바깥으로 나갈 때 : I shall purge this land of the shadow.(이 지역에 드리운 그림자를 정화하겠어.) -> 악마들과의 전투를 숙명으로 받아들이는 이들이니 뭐... - 덴 오브 이블에 들어갈 때 : I hear foul creatures about.(더러운 짐승들의 소리가 들려.) -> 뭐, 그냥 그렇답니다.(...) - 덴 오브 이블 붸스트 완료시 : Perhaps now the sisters will trust me.(아마 자매들도 이젠 나를 신뢰할거야.) -> 아마존과 로그들은 둘 다 활의 사용자로서 라이벌 의식을 가지고 있습니다. 따라서 경계당하는 입장이었습니다. - 베리얼 그라운드에 들어갈 때 : I sense great sorrow and misery.(크나큰 슬픔과 고통이 느껴져.) -> 블러드 레이븐은 원래 디아블로1의 주인공인 로그 캐릭터였습니다. 안다리엘에게 타락해버렸으니 그녀의 영혼이 비탄에 빠진 것도 무리는 아니죠. - 블러드 레이븐을 죽인 후 : Rest in peace, sister.(편히 쉬어요, 자매여.) -> 블러드 레이븐에 대한 설명을 카샤에게서 들었으니 딱하게 느껴질 수 밖에요. - 캐런 스톤을 건드린 후 : Theses stones serve some magical purpose.(이 돌들은 뭔가 마법적인 목적을 위한 것이야.) -> 사실이 그러니 뭐... - 이니푸스 나무를 건드린 후 : What a strange looking tree.(이상하게 생긴 나무네!) -> 게임상에서 보면 조금 큰 나무일 뿐 딱히 이상하지는 않은데 말이죠... - 트리스트럼으로 들어간 후 : It's as if a great war were fought here.(큰 전투라도 벌어진 모양이야.) -> 디아블로의 하수인에 의해 마을이 쑥대받이 되었으니까요... - 데커드 케인을 우리에서 꺼낸 후 : Deckard Cain, go to the rogues camp without delay!(데커드 케인, 지체하지 말고 로그 캠프로 가요!) -> 디아블로1부터 3까지 계속해서 등장하시는 우리의 케인 할아버지를 구하는 상황입니다. 일단은 주요 정보원이니 살려야겠죠?(그것뿐...?) - 포가튼 타워로 들어간 후 : What's that smell?(이건 무슨 냄새지?) -> 폐허만 남은 곳의 냄새가 좋을 리가 있나... - 카운테스의 보물을 발견한 후 : Ahh, the Tower's trove for the taking!(아, 탑의 보물들을 챙겨가야지!) -> 꽤나 재물을 탐하시는군요... - 수도원으로 들어간 후 : So, this is the plight of Andariel's atrocities.(그러니까, 이것이 안다리엘의 흉행으로 인한 곤경이로군.) -> 로그들의 사원 겸 동방으로 가는 입구가 완전히 안다리엘의 손아귀에 넘어갔으니... - 호라드릭 맬러스를 주운 후 : The sisters will be glad to have this back.(이걸 가져가면 자매들이 기뻐하겠지.) -> 악마들에게 대항하기 위한 무기를 만드는데 필요한 도구니 그럴만도 하죠. - 감옥으로 들어간 후 : What nightmarish tortures took place here?(어떤 악몽같은 고문들이 여기서 벌어졌던 걸까?) -> 감옥 내부에 있는 고문들의 현장을 보면 꽤나 잔혹합니다. 그런데, 악마들이 점거하기 전부터 이런 시설이 있다는 건 로그들도 이런 짓을 해왔다고 봐야 하지 않을까요? - 카타콤으로 들어간 후 : This place is eerie.(이 장소는 섬뜩해.) -> 안다리엘의 포스(...)를 느낀 모양입니다. - 안다리엘을 죽인 후 : Heh, this maiden shall inflict no more anguish.(헷, 이 여자는 더 이상 고통을 퍼뜨리지 못하겠지.) -> 안다리엘은 '고뇌의 여신(The Maiden of Anguish)'로 불리우는 지옥의 7대 군주중 하나죠. 그런 그녀의 별칭을 이용한 비꼬기라 생각됩니다. 액트 2 - 라다먼트를 죽인 후 : Atma has been avenged.(아트마는 복수를 이뤘군.) -> 이번 퀘스트를 준 아트마는 남편과 아들을 라다먼트에게 잃었습니다. - 클러 바이퍼 사원으로 들어갈 때 : I hope I know what I'm doing...(난 내가 뭘 하는지 알았으면 좋겠어...) -> 사원 내부가 무척이나 어둡기 때문... 이라고 생각됩니다. - 클러 바이퍼 사원의 제단을 부순 후 : Let there be light.(빛이 있으라.) -> 왠지 성경에 나올법한 말이로군요... - 아케인 생츄어리에 들어온 후 : Am I the first to find this Arcane fortress?(이 신비한 요새를 찾은 건 내가 처음일까?) -> 그럴 리가 있나. - 소환술사를 죽인 후 : Good riddance, freak!(꼴 좋구나, 변태자식.) -> 디아블로2 한글판에는 캐릭터들의 일부 대사가 자막으로 나오는데, 이 대사 역시 그 중 하나입니다. 그 대사가 무려 "미친 놈을 죽였더니 속이 다 시원하네!"라고 나오죠. - 티리얼과의 대화 후 : This is not good. Will this madness ever end?(나쁘게 되었네. 이 광기는 언제쯤 끝날까?) -> 탈 라샤의 무덤에는 원래 오래 전의 마법사 탈 라샤가 자신의 몸에 바알을 봉인했습니다. 그런데, 디아블로가 여기에 찾아와서는 바알의 봉인을 풀고 대신 그를 막으러 온 티리얼을 봉인시켜 버렸죠. 주인공은 이를 막으려 했지만 한발 늦은 거구요. 액트 3. - 제이드 동상을 주운 후 : What would this bring from the right buyer?(이걸 적당한 구매자에게 넘기면 뭘 얻을 수 있을까?) -> 딱히 필요한 물건으로 보이지 않는 모양입니다. 그나저나, 메쉬프는 이걸 시리즈로 모으고 있다고 하던데, 이때에도 콜랙션 세트가 존재했단 말인가... - 기드빈을 손에 넣은 후 : This dagger will separate the faithful from the fallen.(이 단검은 타락으로부터 신자들을 지켜줄거야.) -> 설정상 기드빈은 고대종교 스캇심의 힘을 가진 단검으로, 게임 내에서는 쿠라스트 부두로 악마들이 접근하는 것을 막아주는 결계 비슷한 걸 치는 힘을 가지고 있습니다. - 람 에센의 책을 주운 후 : All this trouble over a tattered book.(모든 문제들이 이 낡은 책에 관련되어 있군.) - > 람 에센의 책은 예언서로, 이를 통해서 앞으로의 일을 점칠 수 있다고 합니다. - 카운슬 멤버들을 제거한 후 : Ahh, Skatsim's reign is renewed.(아아, 스캇심의 권세가 부활했어.) -> 이 지역을 장악하던 자카룸교가 무너지기 시작했으니 원래의 토착 종교가 다시 부흥하기 시작했다... 라고 봐야 겠습니다. - 메피스토를 죽인 후 : Ha ha, success. But still, there's something not right.(하하, 성공했어. 하지만 아직 끝나지 않았어.) -> 이 말은 아직 바알과 디아블로가 남아있다는 뜻이죠. 참고로, 메피스토는 두 동생인 바알과 디아블로에게 제각각 명령을 내린 다음 그들을 위해 홀로 남아 있었습니다. 말하자면 두 동생을 위해 스스로를 희생한 것이죠. 이 얼마나 눈물겨운 형제애인가... 액트 4. - 이주얼을 죽인 후 : Goodbye, Izual.(안녕, 이주얼.) -> 할 말은 그게 다냐? - 디아블로를 죽인 후 : Reign of terror has ended.(공포의 지배는 끝났어.) -> 디아블로는 '공포의 군주(The Lord of Terror)'로 불리우는 존재이므로 이런 말을 한 것이죠. 참고로 지옥의 7대 군주에서도 특히 강력한 3대 군주인 메피스토, 바알, 디아블로 3형제 중에서 가장 막내이지만, 가장 강합니다. 액트 5 - 해로개쓰 바깥으로 나간 후 : The siege must be stopped.(포위공격을 반드시 멈춰야해.) -> 바바리안의 고향인 아리앗 산의 마지막 요새인 해로개쓰는 바알의 군대로부터 포위공격을 받고 있는 중입니다. - 쉔크 디 오버시어를 죽인 후 : Oops. Did I do that?(으윽, 이걸 내가 헀다고?) -> 뭘 이제와서... - 붙잡힌 바바리안 포로들을 모두 다 구한 후 : Follow me.(따라와요.) -> 참고로 이 대사는 전 캐릭터 공용입니다. - 닐라타크의 사원의 입구에 간 후 : Oh, Nihlathak's home away from home.(오, 닐라타크의 집은 집에서 떨어져있네.) -> 어쩌라고...? - 닐라타크를 죽인 후 : Conspiring with Baal, what a tragic mistake.(바알과 공모하다니, 정말 비극적인 실수로군.) -> 바알과 한통속이 된 것으로 보이는 닐라타크를 조롱하는 대사입니다. 하지만...(이하생략) - 아리앗 산 정상에 도착한 후 : The fabled home of the Ancients.(고대인의 전설적인 집이로군.) -> 그냥 그렇답니다.(...) - 월드스톤 성채에 들어온 후 : The Worldstone.(월드스톤.) -> 좀 더 할 말이 있지 않을까나? - 바알을 죽인 후 : My work here is truly done.(내 일은 이제 완전히 마무리되었어.) -> 마지막 남은 형제인 바알을 죽였으니 일단 일은 끝났다고 봐야겠죠. 디아블로3가 나온 걸 보면 아직 멀은 모양입니다만... * 개인적인 감상 : 딱히 캐릭터의 특성이 두드러지는 대사는 없는 것 같습니다. 생각보다 말이 적은 것(...) 같기도 하구요. * 가장 기억에 남는 대사 : Good riddance, freak!(미친 놈을 죽였더니 속이 다 시원하네!) -> 디아블로2의 번역대사 중 전설로 남을(...) 명대사입니다 아마존을 극강으로 만들어줬던 이 링의 이름은? 스컬스파이어릴 링 말고 다른 3글자로 불리었죠 ㅋㅋ 분류:디아블로 분류:아마존